


What Happens When...

by QuinLova



Series: One Shots [10]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossover, Not Really Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Zombie Apocalypse, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova
Summary: Do you ever wonder what happens to the character when they die in Left 4 Dead? This is the answer.





	What Happens When...

“This is not good.” Francis muttered to himself, even though Bill, Zoey, and Louis were fending off the common infected. Francis was out of ammo, and was on his last legs. “You’ll make it, Francis.” Louis replied, before bashing a SMG into a Smokers face. “Easy for you to say, you’re not viewing everything in black and white.” Francis snapped, looking around. A hit from a common infected, a single slash from a hunter, and Francis would be gone. “Guys, stop arguing!” Zoey yelled, motioning towards a nearby pawn shop. “There's a safehouse.” Looking over at the spotlights over at the shop, Francis grinned. “Hey, I migh- NO,NO,NOOOO!” Francis was being grabbed by the Smoker that Louis attacked. By the time everyone noticed, it was too late. Francis got punched by the Smoker. “FRANCIS!” Zoey screamed, running towards Francis, before being grabbed by Bill and Louis. “FRANCIS! Francis… francis…” Zoey sobbed, being thrown into the safehouse…

“Francis Smith, there’s a call for you down in room C4.” Out of the scenarios Francis thought death would be, this was not one of them. A waiting room, like back when he went to the hospital for that bar fight in Wisconsin. Ah well, may as well check it out. Walking into the room, Francis saw a woman in black hoodie with a name tag, “Sheryl.” “Look Francis, I’m going to be Frank with you…”

“FUCK YOU BILL!” If Zoey seemed angry before, she was a firestorm now. She was throwing around the first aid kits in the safehouse. “Louis, can we talk outside?” Bill requested, opening the safehouse door. Louis followed. “How are we gonna deal with her?” Bill asked as soon as Louis closed the door behind him. “I say we just wait it out, have her go to sleep.” Louis replied, silent tears going down his face. “That’s what I was thinking, Louis.” Bill concluded, laying against the wall… “B-Bill?” Louis stuttered. “Yeah Louis?” “Can you hand me one of those cigs?” Bill grabbed one of his last cigarettes in the box, and tossed it to Louis. As he lit it up, it rained upon them.

“So what you are telling me is, if I wait until 12:00 AM, I’ll come back to life?” Francis inquired, laying back in his chair. “I mean, that’s a very simplified version, but yeah.” Sheryl replied, laying her hands on the desk. “Then in… 3 hours, it’ll be time to slaughter everything in my path.” Francis muttred, walking out. “Francis?” Sheryl called. “Yeah?” Francis replied, yelling down the hall. “Also, you’ll replace a survivor that’s asleep, but you’ll be nearby.” Sheryl yelled back…

Zoey, haven fallen asleep, was no longer a problem. Louis had also set up a bed. Bill meanwhile, just laid his head against a wall. As his vision faded, Bill thought of Francis, and closed his eyes… And woke up right next to a generator. “Ah!” Someone yelped, Bill looked, and saw a kid in an office suit. “Sorry, never saw someone just… appear like that, my name’s Dwight, and you?”


End file.
